


Once Upon An Apocalypse

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [33]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: An excuse to write Daryl smut, F/M, Just a smutty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: I ship Daryl with anyone who makes him feel wanted and worthy, with anyone who makes him happy.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Once Upon An Apocalypse

It was hot out but he didn’t care, the silence of the woods was what he needed most of all, so even without the shade of the trees he’d still stay out there. Daryl needed his alone time, just to think and clear his head. There was too much commotion since they had brought in the people from Woodbury and sometimes he just had to get out, get away for a day or more. He felt like he couldn’t breathe sometimes and there wasn’t even enough privacy to jerk off if he wanted to, there were just too many people.

Daryl was still more at home in the woods than anywhere else, despite the almost hero worship that was going on at the prison now. Rick was working on his garden with Herschel and Daryl and Merle hunted for the group. But he made sure to be out hunting at least a few days a week just to get away from the constant chatter of people he didn’t even know.

Because they kept everyone fed, they were like celebrities, Merle ate it up with a spoon and parlayed his way into bed with most of the women; Daryl just wanted to run away from it. He was never comfortable being in the spotlight, not before the turn or after.

A quiet few days in the woods tracking a deer kept him sane and it was a good thing. He could appreciate the fact that there was safety in numbers, but he was a lone wolf, he’d always been that way.

Merle was the one with the gift of gab, and the personality, the jokes and all the right moves. Daryl was just not into other people much, he never had been. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He had been tracking the deer all day, since sun up and it was four pm when he finally caught up to it. But something else caught his eye in the brush and he forgot the deer for a second; there was red hair sticking out from under a pile of leaves. Then a hand, and he was sick about seeing another dead body or having to put down another walker. His deer was long gone now too, he had moved too much and spooked it away. 

The dead body moved and he raised his bow ready to put it down straight away, but then he heard a noise as he got closer, it was a sigh; was she alive?

He kicked some of the leaves off her face to see if she had turned and in the quiet of the late afternoon, as his deer went on it’s way Daryl realised he knew her. The girl had taken a beating, but she was breathing.

“Fuck,” He growled to himself, as he bent down as moved her hair off her face. Someone had left her for dead, beat the shit out of her first and god knew what else. He had to get her to the prison and to Herschel, sooner rather than later.

///////////////////////////////////////

“That don’t look like no deer.” Merle hollered down the path as soon as he saw his brother coming up the road from the woods with the unconscious woman in his arms. Daryl had always had a habit of picking up strays when they were kids, he fed all the neighborhood animals despite their father’s bitching but this was way different. 

The girl looked dead to Merle, her arms were lifeless, her hair matted and full of leaves, but he couldn’t see her face clearly through all the bruising.

“It’s Serina, from the gas station…” Daryl snapped, “You remember her don’t you?”

Merle remembered her fine, one of the few women in their town who did not fall for his charms, there were just a couple. He had made his way through most of the girls they both knew, but Serina had a boyfriend or something if he remembered right.

“Jesus Christ Daryl, what happened?”

“Don’t know Merle, I found her half dead in the woods…”

“Small world isn’t it?”

“She’s bleeding, where’s Herschel.”

“He’s inside making some of that god awful tea he drinks, here I’ll get the door,” Merle walked side by side with him to the prison and opened the door so Daryl could get inside.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Was she…” Daryl asked Herschel after he had examined her, Maggie and Beth were there with fresh clothes for her and blankets, she was shivering but unresponsive. He couldn’t bring himself to say the word, rape, especially in front of Herschel’s girls.

“No...no not that, I don’t think anyway... she just took a beating.”

“...just…” Daryl huffed as he looked down at her, she looked slightly peaceful at least. Maggie and Beth had cleaned her up and dressed her multiple wounds. But her skin still looked rough, with little spots of blood here and there and she had not stirred at all.

“We’ll keep an eye on her, she should regain consciousness in a day or two…”

“I wanna be here, when she wakes up,” Daryl sat down in the chair by the bed, “I’ll be right here if anyone is looking for me.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She woke up screaming on the third day after he found her and Daryl had been asleep in a chair next to her bed the whole night and the nights before. He insisted after Herschel and the girls were done caring for her wounds that he be the one to take care of her. 

Herschel gave him a crash course in IV maintenance and he was on his own after that. Herschel checked in every few hours but it was Daryl that watched over her. Daryl who had cool compresses for her face and kept her safe.

“Shhh, Serina, it’s ok…”

She sat up and scooted to the back of the bunk, pulling the blanket up against her. She was terrified and it hurt him deep inside to see her this way. He remembered her from before the turn, she used to work late nights at the gas station and never batted an eye. At that time she was so independent, something bad must have happened to her.

“You’re safe…”

“Daryl?” She leaned forward, “From Montgomery?”

He nodded, “It’s ok, I found you in the woods…”

She relaxed and came out from hiding, “You brought me here?”

“We got a doctor here, you needed help,” Daryl explained, “Who did that to you?”

She shook her head, it was clear she didn’t want to talk about what had happened to her and Daryl didn’t press. Later he would find out she had been held prisoner along with a few other women by a group of men that were so evil it made Daryl’s skin crawl. 

They had beat her and left her for dead, that was all he needed to or wanted to know. This world was a shitty place for women now, but he vowed that she would never suffer again as long as he was still breathing.

///////////////////////////////

Serina received and she and Daryl became fast friends. They sat together in the tower on watch, their legs dangling over the side talking like they always did lately. Daryl was telling her about fishing and camping with Merle when they were kids. Over the past few weeks Daryl had taken to checking on her and making sure she had what she needed.

Rick had noticed and Merle had noticed too, especially when Daryl traded night duty with Glenn to be with her more than once. Serina had noticed too. As it got colder during the night they moved to the old dusty couch inside and sat together smoking and talking about everything and nothing. 

It was so easy with them, in such a short time they had become close, as if it was meant to be. There was a small battery operated tape player playing low and as always they were just enjoying time together.

******You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time.********

“You don’t get it do you Daryl?”

“Get what,” He asked.

“I noticed,” She began, “All of the sweet and kind things you do for me.”

He shrugged, “It’s nothing.”

“No, it matters,” She answered, “It means so much to me…you’re like my guardian angel. I wish we had known each other better...before.”

“Well, as I recall you were too busy with that douche Hank.” Daryl laughed and she smiled, he was right. Daryl Dixon had never been on her radar before the turn, but it was different now, and he had changed a lot. The end of the world had brought out the best in him, and the worst in others.

“I’m not busy now…” She stated, carefully. Daryl had not been picking up on her hints, or if he was he wasn’t letting on, yet he still made sure she had enough to eat and warm clothes when she needed them.

Daryl looked over at her trying to read her eyes, what exactly was she trying to say to him? If he made a move and she shot him down at least he wouldn’t have regret; he was done with that, done with thinking about what if. Life was for the living.

“I ain’t busy either…”

“So kiss me then,” She whispered as she crawled over onto his lap and faced him. Daryl was taken by surprise for about two seconds and then his hands were on her hips. Their lips met and it was fire from the jump. Neither of them had been involved with anyone since the turn and it was so good to touch another person after so long.

They kissed as two people who had been starved for human contact and there was no time to waste. His tongue danced across her lips and she yielded to him completely, allowing him access to her mouth and body simultaneously. His touch left her breathless as his fingers made their way under the back of her shirt and traced little circles with his thumbs.

******I've looked for love in all the same old places  
Found the bottom of a bottles always dry  
But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it  
'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high.******

Neither of them wasted time thinking about whether this was a good idea, people had needs, that had not changed even as the virus raged through the world. Daryl moaned as she slid over his lap and he was hard instantly the minute they touched.

“Fuck,” He groaned as they kissed wildly, “You’re just what I need…”

“Speak for yourself…” Serina answered as she moved her lips over his neck, “I want you so bad…”

“It’s mutual sweetheart,” He groaned as she moved against him. Having her straddled over his lap was making his dick throb in tune with the beating of his heart and the blood pounding behind his ears. It had been so long since he had a woman in his arms, he had almost forgotten how good it was.

Serina’s hands went for the buttons on his shirt, swiftly unbuttoning it so she could run her hands over his hard chest. His hands gripped her ass and he pressed his hips into her, giving her a feel of what he was offering.

“Jesus,” she sighed as the room tilted under her, this was good, so fucking hot. They were on watch but there was nothing out there but the stars, a few minutes of pleasure in their bleak world was more than worth the risk.

His fingers slid back over her skin sweeping her away somewhere good and safe, at least for a while; he kissed her harder and harder, moaning in her mouth, then down her neck, nipping along the way. Daryl Dixon did indeed bite.

“You OK?” He asked and she nodded, “No, say it.” Daryl was always careful with consent, when he was 14 Merle had gave him the what for about that and told him he’d chop his dick right off if he ever intimidated, strong armed, or forced a woman. He had been very clear about what was right and what was wrong. 

“I’m OK,” She leaned over briefly touching her forehead to his, “I promise,” this time she kissed him, digging her hands into his hair, “We should have done this way before now.”

That made him laugh, it had only been three weeks since he had found her, “You think?”

“Life is short Daryl, we have to grab all of the good things while we can.”

“You are such a good thing,” He groaned into the side of her neck, he was overheated already and ready to explode.

The weight of her on top of him was delicious; he was slowly losing his mind until all he could think about was being inside her.

“I wanna be your good thing,” He began and she kissed him then, and nothing mattered but the two of them, once this started Serina wasn't stopping for anything.

“Always,” She murmured softly.

Her lips were sweet and kissing her was all he imagined it to be and Daryl’s heart liked to beat out of his chest; he wanted more, so much more.

Before he knew it she was moving on his lap, and his hands were sliding up her sides, over her breasts.

“It’s just been a long time.” He whispered against her skin like a prayer, his dick was throbbing so hard he was sure she could feel it through her jeans.

“For me too. And this is going to be so fucking good.” She purred into his ear as she reached lower, down his chest to the buckle on his pants. All bets were off now and this time he kissed her the way he wanted to, like she was his property, pushing his tongue into her mouth and devouring her whole. 

Serina took little time, pulled her flowing shirt over her head and left her tank top on, then she went back to kissing him again.

“Touch me.” She whispered as she lay back on the couch beckoning him to her. He followed and had the feeling he’d follow her anywhere now. This was not going to be a casual fuck, he knew that, “I wont break…”

He settled between her legs and his kisses got hotter and hotter while her hands were traveling under his shirt, then tentatively lower until she had his cock in her hand. Daryl moaned and it felt so good to have someone else's hands on him again.

“Oh fuck don’t stop!” Daryl breathed out, now not wanting to stop, but willing to if she wanted him to. He would never force anyone, that wasn’t him. He was a lot of things, a rough man for sure, but he wasn’t that.

Daryl brought his hand over her breast and she moaned softly, his expert fingers opened the front clasp of her bra and exposed her breasts, they were small and round and she was perfect.

Thirsty for her, he wanted to kiss her there and he brought his lips to the side of her breast like a starving man begging for a meal. Slowly he brought his mouth to her nipple and licked while running his fingers over the other breast.

Serina sucked in her breath sharply. “Oh fuck yes Daryl.” Smiling with his lips still there Daryl licked again and again as her one hand wound around his hair and the other stroked his cock just right.

For all the experience he did have, he never had a woman this on fire for him and it was empowering. It might have been the greatest feeling in the world and he wasn’t stopping this for anything. He swirled his tongue around and around her nipple and repeated the same with his fingers on the other side as she started to become undone.

Serina was lost in the sensation he was creating; her eyes closed softly as her body gave itself over to him. He knew his way around a woman’s body, that was apparent. To slow things down a little he placed one hand over her hand because if she didn’t stop he was going to cum in his pants and that wasn’t his plan for her.  
Daryl kissed between her breasts and down towards her stomach. “You still alright?” He asked again, reaching for her pants and opening the buttons. Consent was a big deal for him, he knew guys that didn’t ask, they just took. He also knew to ask more than once and as he went further with her especially because of what he knew had happened to her.

“I’m fine, keep going.” She whispered. “Don’t stop.” 

Daryl sat up and finished undoing her pants, pulled them down her thighs and off. After torturing her through the thin material of her panties a while Daryl slipped his fingers under the elastic of her panties and inside. He groaned out loud when he felt how wet she was, “Fuck that’s nice,” as he moved her legs apart with a wicked grin. 

He watched her breathing, it was heavy and ragged, not unlike his own and he leaned down and kissed her knee, placing it against the back of the couch. Her other knee was resting on the couch seat proper as he licked his way up her thigh.

Serina knew what he meant to do and when he looked up at her for permission she nodded her head.

Daryl wasted no time getting up close and personal between her legs, he licked her with the flat of his tongue then moved her knees apart more, looked down at his prize and did it again.

“Oh my God.” She breathed out, “Oh fuck yes!”

Serina’s hips shot off the couch and she moved her legs apart further. Daryl was pleased with himself and whispered ‘Good girl’ against her skin as he felt her legs tremble. He hummed against her skin and held her in place with a hand over her stomach as he brought his tongue softly over her clit in waves.

"Oh fuck," She gripped the sides of the couch for dear life and that just spurred him on.

Daryl was going on instinct and her response, listening to her sighs as he slid his tongue everywhere, and all over her pussy. He alternated that with going back to suck her clit and fluttering his tongue over it, then away, and back again as he held her where he wanted her.

Serina kept it together as best she could but couldn’t keep quiet when he opened his mouth wide and shoved his tongue inside of her. If anyone heard them so fucking be it.

“Ohfuckyes,” She cried out, “Oh my God!”

He stayed there, using his tongue and lips and her hands shot out and gripped the material of the couch again. Serina thrashed and pushed herself closer to his face, and he delighted in doing this to her. Fuck, he wanted it, he had never been so turned on in his life and his dick was like a stone from the taste of her and the way she responded. He gripped her hips and held her against him, devouring her as she writhed on the couch.

Serina was moaning softly and he knew she was trying to be quiet, he upped the ante by sliding one finger and then two inside her and alternating with tongue fucking her. Soon, Serina could feel the pressure building and it came crashing down on her fast.

She totally fell apart then and even though she was quiet it was an epic event. It was like she was possessed by a demon and her entire body reacted, trembling and writhing for what seemed like forever to him. He felt every bit of it as she came down from the wave.

Daryl stood up and he felt her eyes on him again, she sat up on her elbows, breathing heavily as he unbuckled his pants and the sound of his belt sent a chill through her whole body.

“Get those pants off now.” She demanded and her voice was hot like fire. He shucked off his jeans and watched her eyes get wide, it wasn't the first time a woman reacted to his perfect cock like that, “Jesus Christ, I think that’s gonna hurt.”

“Don't worry, I got you.” He replied in that hot gravelly voice that went right through her. 

“I know you do,” She pulled him closer and inside her.

“Oh fuck me.” He breathed out in a gasp. She felt so good around him, warm and wet and so fucking tight. “Fuck, oh God.”

Serina wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down for the hottest, dirtiest kiss he had ever had. She licked his lips and he filled her mouth with his tongue as he dominated her body with his.

Daryl slid his fingers down between her legs and circled her clit again the way he had done before. He watched himself going in and out of her and watched his hand moving between their bodies. Then his eyes traveled over her body and back to her face. Never a fan of eye contact during sex, now he couldn’t not look at her, he needed it.

The fuse was lit and it burned through her entire body until she was clinging to him, with sweat pouring over her face and tears running down her cheeks. He made her do what she was sure was impossible, and it was better than she could ever imagine.

“Oh fuck I’m cumming!” She slammed her hips against his harder and harder trying to get there.

"That's it baby give it to me, give it to me! Fuck me good Serina!"

Daryl felt her body contracting around him and it was too much to bear, he let the feeling overtake him completely and came in a roar of curses and trembling that left him exhausted on top of her.

Serina reached over and stroked his hair as they laid together on the couch, both lost in their own thoughts for a while. He had totally owned her in a way she didn’t even know she needed. Things were strange in this new world, but sometimes good things came your way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think xx


End file.
